Torn heart
by Nexus
Summary: Daisuke finds himself being torn between the two people he loves most. Who will he end up with?


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
A/N: This is my first and last (since I hate Ken) Ken/Daisuke/Takeru fic.  
There's a sentence and a scene which are references to the last two   
episodes of Utena.   
I don't know if Daisuke lives in a apartment-building, but it had to fit   
with the story.  
  
  
  
Torn heart   
----------  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, but despite   
all of this the park was virtually deserted. It was the perfect opportunity for   
Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken to go for a walk without someone seeing them.  
  
Daisuke had been going out with Ken for a few weeks now, but they hadn't told   
anyone yet. Ken had confessed to Daisuke that he loved him about a month after   
the digidestined defeated Belial Myotismon.   
At first Daisuke hadn't known how to react, because he had been in love with   
someone else for a long time. Fearing rejection he had never told this person   
how he felt.   
Now he realised he had feelings for Ken, so he decided to give up on his crush   
and told Ken that he loved him too.   
Since then he had spent a lot of time with Ken and he had never been happier.  
  
They had been walking around the park the entire afternoon, enjoying all the   
time they were together.  
"Oh no!" Ken exclaimed. "It's 9 o'clock and I totally forgot I was supposed to   
help out Miyako with her homework."   
Daisuke pouted.  
"Why does she always have to ask you for help anyway?"  
"Ah, the troubles of being a genius." Ken said joking. "Everyone is constantly   
in need of your help. Just ask Koushiro, he knows."  
He gave Daisuke a quick kiss and hurried home.  
Daisuke decided that since it was getting dark and there wasn't much else to do,   
he would go home as well.   
  
Meanwhile not far away a girl was sitting on a park-bench, waiting patiently for   
someone.  
"Hi Hikari!" A boy greeted sitting down beside her.  
"Hi Takeru!" She greeted back.  
"You said over the phone that there was something you had to ask me?" The blond   
haired boy asked.  
"Well yes, you know how you and Daisuke always used to fight over me?"  
"No Hikari, I don't. Whatever are you talking about? Takeru asked sarcastically.   
"Very funny. Anyway, I always let Daisuke think he stood a chance with me,   
because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Lately however he seems to have lost   
interest in me completely, so I guess now it's safe for me to ask if you would   
like to start dating me."  
"Wh..., what?" Takeru blurted out stunned by Hikari's bluntness.   
She just kept staring at him, waiting for an answer.  
"I..., uh, I'm very sorry Hikari, but I'm kinda already in love with someone   
else."   
"It's Daisuke, isn't it?" Hikari asked already knowing the answer.  
"H..., how did you know?" Takeru was totally shocked now.  
"I had a suspicion." She answered. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt or anything and I   
wont tell him either, but I would like to know what you see in him."  
  
Takeru turned his head to look at the moon's reflection in the pond only a few   
feet away from where they sat, smiling sadly.   
"I just love how he's always acting tough while in reality he's a very emotional   
guy. When I look into his deep chocolate brown eyes, I wish I could just hold   
his soft olive skin and brush my lips against his."  
"Wow, you've really fallen for him haven't you?"  
"Actually, I have been in love with him ever since we first met."  
"You know Takeru, you should really tell him how you feel." She smiled. "You'll   
be a lot happier."  
Before Takeru could react Hikari jumped up and ran home.   
"See you in school tomorrow!" She yelled.  
'Tell him how I feel? Easy for her to say.' He thought. 'How could he ever love   
me? He would call me a freak.'  
  
Then Takeru noticed dozens of fireflies dancing above the pond. He walked   
towards the edge of the pond and sat down. He looked down at the water, seeing   
the golden lights of the fireflies. Suddenly it seemed as if his reflection on   
the surface of the water changed into Daisuke's smiling face. Slowly Takeru   
stretched a hand out, trying to caress the image of Daisuke. As soon as his hand   
touched the water the image changed back to his own reflection, the magic of the   
moment broken. He felt a stinging sensation at his eyes as tears started rolling   
down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey Takeru!" A voice yelled out.  
He quickly turned around only to see Daisuke running towards him. As the   
burgundy haired boy came closer Takeru tried to wipe away the tears, but failing   
miserably. Concerned Daisuke sat down beside him on the ground.  
"Takeru are you alright? Is something wrong?" Daisuke asked.  
"Nothings wrong. I'm fine." Takeru answered, his eyes red from the tears.  
"Oookay! Look Takeru, something is obviously wrong otherwise you wouldn't be   
crying. Why don't you tell me what it is, maybe I can help you."  
Takeru's eyes started watering up again.  
"Hey I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Daisuke quickly apologised. "Is it   
something about Hikari? Relationship problems?" Daisuke joked hoping to lighten   
the mood.   
"Damned Daisuke, why are you being so stupid?" Takeru yelled furiously. "How   
many times am I going to have to repeat that I don't like Hikari like that?   
She's like a sister!"   
Daisuke was a bit stunned by Takeru's sudden and uncharacteristic outburst.  
"The one I love, the only one I have ever loved... are you." Takeru whispered the   
last two words.   
Daisuke was just blinking his eyes, his mind needing time to process this new   
information.   
  
Takeru looked at Daisuke's face lit up by the light of the moon and the dozens   
of fireflies. Quickly he felt the magical feeling which he had experienced only   
moments before Daisuke had arrived return. Losing all self control he slowly   
moved closer to Daisuke, brushing his lips against the other boy's lips just   
like he had dreamed of doing. His heart was beating at incredible speed as their   
lips were pushed together and they were joined in a passionate kiss.   
Daisuke had stopped blinking and closed his eyes, leaning in and enjoying the   
kiss for a moment. Suddenly the kiss was sharply interrupted as Daisuke pulled   
away holding his hand before his mouth.   
"N..., n..., no! I can't! I'm in love with Ken! Even if I did have feelings for you   
one time, I'm dating Ken now."  
Daisuke jumped up, turned around and ran. Not looking back, trying to ignore   
Takeru's pleading and crying voice.  
  
The next day Daisuke had gone to school afraid that he would have to face   
Takeru. Luckily the boy hadn't come to school the entire day. Although this did   
concerned Daisuke a bit, he hoped Takeru would be alright. Hikari had asked if   
he knew what was wrong with Takeru and when he had tried to brush her off she   
had looked at him suspiciously. Ken had asked him to come over after school.   
Daisuke hadn't wanted to go, but if he had been to evasive Ken might have   
figured something was wrong.  
  
"Are you alright Daisuke-chan?" Ken asked concerned as Daisuke acted a bit   
uncomfortable at being kissed by the purple haired boy.  
"It's nothing." He said quietly.   
"Ken, could you and your friend come eat? Dinner is served." Ken's mother called   
out from downstairs.  
"Okay, mom!" He yelled back. "Are you coming Daisuke?"  
"I have a little headache." Davis said. "I'd like to rest for a while."  
"Okay, you get some sleep and when I get back I'll bring some aspirin."  
As Ken left the room, Daisuke let his guard down and all the pain he was feeling   
washed over him again. It hurt so much. He just couldn't handle it. He knew what   
he had to do.  
  
A few minutes later Ken walked into his room again, holding a glass of water in   
one hand and some aspirin in the other.   
"Daisuke?" He said softly, not wanting to wake up the boy.  
As he glanced around his room Daisuke was nowhere to be seen. The drawer of his   
desk where he kept paper and envelopes had been opened. He also saw a letter   
lying on his bed. He walked over to it and picked it up with the hand in which   
he held the aspirin. He quickly read the letter and a horrified look spread   
across his face. The glass of water slipped out of his hand, as did the aspirin   
and the note. He quickly ran downstairs and towards Daisuke's apartment-  
building.   
  
At the Takaishi residence Takeru's mother had been worrying about her son all   
day. The night before he had come home in tears. He hadn't said anything and   
just locked himself in his room. She tried to find out what had happened, but   
Takeru wouldn't tell her anything. In the morning she went to wake him up and   
she saw her son had been crying the entire night. His face was completely red,   
his eyes were swollen up and his pillow was soaked with tears. She had decided   
to let him stay at home, hoping he would calm down a little.  
Suddenly she noticed an envelope lying under the door. She picked it up and saw   
that it was addressed to Takeru. She recognised a name on the back of the letter   
as that of one of her sons friends.  
"Takeru!" She yelled. "There's a letter here from that Daisuke kid for you."  
She was surprised as Takeru shot out of his room, practically ripping the letter   
out of her hands. As he read it she could see fear on his face.  
"Mom, this is really important!" He said panicking. " You need to drive me to   
Daisuke's home right away!"  
Mrs. Takaishi was a little confused and hesitated at doing what her son asked,   
but seeing how afraid he looked she quickly decided to do as he asked.  
"Let me just grab my coat and we'll be of."  
"There's no time we have to go now!" He yelled frantic pulling her out of the   
door.  
  
Daisuke looked down, standing on the edge of the rooftop with the wind blowing   
across his face. It almost felt as if this was the highest point of Japan, of   
the world even.   
Sadly he looked over the city, towering high above all the buildings.   
"Don't do this Daisuke, we need you. Don't try to run away from your problems   
like this."  
He turned around and saw Takeru and Ken standing a few feet away from him, tears   
in their eyes.  
"I can't do this anymore, I'm so sorry. Gomen-nasai." Daisuke said with regret   
in his voice. He turned around and let himself fall forward.   
Out of nowhere two hands grabbed onto his arm. Ken and Takeru tried to hold on   
to him and balance themselves so that they wouldn't fall as well.  
Daisuke let his body go limp, trying to pull out of the grip of the two boys.   
Suddenly he was jerked up and he felt himself on the secure floor of the rooftop   
once again. He felt Tekeru and Ken drop beside him.   
"Why Daisuke?" Ken asked pleading. "Why would you want to kill yourself?"  
"I couldn't take the pain anymore." Daisuke cried. "I tried to fight it, but it   
was just to painful. Why did it have to be this way? Why did my life have to be   
this difficult? How can I be expected to have to chose between the two people   
who mean the most too me in the entire world? Even more than my own life."   
Daisuke slumped over, his head falling into Ken's lap. He could feel Ken and   
Takeru bend over until they lay on his back. They started crying as well.   
"This is my fault." Takeru sobbed. "I should never have told you how I felt."  
"No," Daisuke said quickly, sitting up as he calmed down a bit. " This isn't   
your fault. It's mine."  
"Daisuke," Ken started. "I don't care if you want to be with Takeru as well. I   
love you. All I want is to be with you as well and for you to be happy."  
"I feel the same way." Takeru added, wipping away tears.   
The three boys hugged together as close as they could.  
After a few minutes of just lying there in bliss, Ken spoke up.  
"I'd hate to interrupt anything, but I think we'd better get downstairs."   
"In a minute," Daisuke said with contentment in his voice. "I just want to sit   
here like this for a little while longer. You don't know how happy I am, simply   
by being with the two of you."  
Daisuke pulled the two boys against him as close as he could. He knew that right   
now being here with Takeru and Ken was the best time of his life.  
  
~~Owari~~ 


End file.
